House of Dracul
“'If I am your salvation, then you are mine.'” Overview House Dracul was founded as a high elven noble house of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Under the leadership of Lady Ulaine Dracul, House Dracul '''has abandoned their allegiance to Quel'Thalas, after the kingdom betrayed it's Human allies to join the New Horde. ''History'' ''Conquering Wallachia'' ''Founding'' '''House Dracul was founded in the year -6,690 L.C. by Vladimir Dracul after quelling an attempted coup by the Cult of Belore, which threatened Dath'Remar Sunstrider, and the whole of Quel'Thalas as well. Vladimir Dracul was named the first Count of Wallachia, for his heroic deeds in saving the Sunstrider line, and Silvermoon as well. To defend his people from the other inhabitants of Wallachia (Vrykul, Humans, Trolls, etc.), ''the Count had a castle constructed to solidify his hold on the land, naming it '''Castle Dracula', after his own nickname "Dracula", meaning "Of Dracul" in Thalassian. Belmont Rebellion After the construction of Castle Dracula, the lands of House Dracul fell under attacks by the native barbaric humans known as "Clan Belmont", who declared war on the Count, for constructing Castle Dracula atop their ancestral burial grounds. The War became known as the "Belmont Rebellion", in which the Count grew to admire humans, seeing their bravery and honest intent in the war. The war ended in an agreement of peace between the two parties, and Clan Belmont pledged themselves to House Dracul. The Blood-Thane 'Work in Progress...' The Troll Wars Work in Progress... The Scourge Onslaught Work in Progress... The Grand Alliance Work in Progress... Rebuilding A House Work in Progress... Politics & Philosophy Council of Dracul The main proceedings of House Dracul are handled by the Council of Dracul. Traditionally the council consists of seven permanent members, with reserved positions for the following. * Hand of Dracul. Chairs the Draculi Council and serves as the head of house's proxy in their absence. * Master of War. Commander of the Draculi and chief defender of House Dracul and it's holdings. * Master of Coin. Head of treasury and finances for the house and it's holdings. * Master of Policy. Overseer of the law and justice for members of the house. * Master of Ships. Overseer of the of the Wallachian navy and the house's sea based trades. * Master of Light. Chief intelligence adviser and spymaster. * Master of Flame. Oversees the teaching of magical arts as well as containment of magical artifacts. Line of succession House Dracul's line of succession to head of house is determined by descendant, legitimacy, and the choice of the current head of house. Under common house law, the position is inherited by the most recent head of house's children or by the childless head's nearest collateral line. If the head of house states such in their will, they can choose their own heir, providing the newly chosen heir is a member of House Dracul or is a part of a collateral line of Vladimir Dracul. If an adoptive child has no collateral line to the current head of house, they can still be made the heir if they are legitimized by the Draculi Council in a majority vote, as is the case in the current Heiress Apparent - Itriss Villhardt Vassal Houses Work in Progress... House Artifacts & Heirlooms Familial Blade Quel'Dracul is the familial blade of House Dracul, gifted to the founder of the house Vladimir Dracul in the later years of his life by a red dragon named Ionastrasza. Crown of House Dracul The Crown of House Dracu'l, or the "'Crown of Dracula" was simple band of truesilver, which was formed to look like a halo. The Crown was crafted by Tormund Belmont and given to Vladimir Dracul, ending the Belmont Rebellion. Exactly one year later on the anniversary of the rebellion ending act, Vladimir's wife enchanted the crown to permanently glow a dim silver light, so that the Count of Wallachia could always see the path forward, even in dark times. Work in Progress... In-Game House of Dracul (Out-Of-Character) House Dracul is a very old Noble House Guild on Moon Guard, and has been around for ~7 years. While the Guild itself is not actively recruiting or accepting applicants, ICly the House is always looking for people to serve in it's ranks. * The Guild is NOT a Vampyr only thing, it is a House before all else. * Anyone can join ICly - Noble Houses have uses for all types of people, after all. * The House is a long-term community based RP system that exists '''OUTSIDE '''of an in-game Guild. In-Game Character Name - Bloodseal Discord - Draculina#9833 Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes